Silver's Power
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: A New Silver Zeo beginning story. Alternate Reality. When Sarra is a Teenager.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I do not own anything else you may see! (Iron Man '94 Stan Lee) (Spider Man '97, Stan Lee) CSI New York. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated Mature. Violence, course language, sexual scenes. Any songs I will list.

Silver's Power:

It was a new year at Angel Grove High, and the teens were looking forward to it. They were almost finished highschool, one more year after this and graduation! There was to be a new student join them, in the last two years, she had just moved from New York. Sarra Torrens. She was red/brown haired, some would call it audburn, blue eyes, as deep as sapphires, and she was about four feet tall, four feet five inches tall. She was pretty rather than beautiful, a bit big in places, but she didn't mind anymore she had muscles than more girls could dream for.

Her broad shoulders looked like they carried on the world. Jason looked at her as she came through the school, dressed in her grey outfit, with her purple t-shirt, and she wore a deep grey leather jacket over top. She had a black cloth backpack that the two dimwits, Bulk and Skull tried to relieve her of that first day and she just stared at them. She didn't make a move or anything she just stared at them and they gave it back to her. Her glasses were purple rimmed in rectangles, and she had white flared pieces on the arms covering it. She smiled.

She smiled, and walked on towards her locker, and slid her books in and remembered her lock. She didn't have a numbered lock, she had a key lock that she tucked unobtrusively underneath her shirt on a ribbon around her neck. She got the only seat that was free in Ms. Applebee's class which was right beside Jason, and she didn't mind.

He gave her a friendly smile and she returned one, her white teeth shining, just a little, and her eyes giving nothing away. She smiled as she did she closed her eyes after she turned away and stared at her desk. She closed her left hand around in pain a little and Jason moved to help her. She shook her head and pressed the inside and massaged it a little and sighed as the pain went away. Ms. Applebee looked at her. "You alright dear?" She asked.

Sarra stared back up to the plump teacher and she smiled. "Just been painting, hard, with motorbike paint pens, ma'am. Cause cramps in my fingers and muscles in my hand I work part time in a motorcycle shop." She said and she held back the pain again. Jason made a gesture and handed her a cold ice pack from his bag. She smiled. "Thanks." She said and put it down on her hand, after she wrapped it in an old towel she had around her hand so she could work.

He smiled. "Your welcome." He said and she smiled. She had not been here long, and Jason was hoping she'd become a good friend already. She smiled back, and concentrated on the work so that it was done in time. She finished most of her classes that day without too much pain and she gave Jason the pack back after school. "Thanks." She said and he smiled. "Glad I could help." His voice was soft and she smiled as she closed her locker. She didn't have much more homework than the average student. Two essays. She took four books home, before she went home she stopped at the Youth Centre on the way.

She smiled as she came in it was noisy, but she didn't mind it, her house was quiet most of the time. She pulled into a seat at the bar. The man smiled as he came to the counter. "My name's Ernie, I run the Youth Centre, what can I get you?" He asked. She smiled. "Mango Strawberry smoothie, please?" She said.

"Your new here aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, New York. This place is so different." She said and smiled.

"This place can get like this. Just to warn you, there are Monster attacks, and when those happen there are designated shelters." She looked up askance. She was hating on strange stuff...again. She had to deal with it in New York...but this..."Oh. Who fights the monsters?" She asked.

"Power Rangers." Ernie said with pride. She smiled. "Cool." She said. She got the smoothie and started to drink alone. There were feet behind her and she looked up behind her and saw Jason with his bright smile. "Sorry, lost track of time." She smiled. "No problem." She said. "Just getting the layout." She admitted. "Just got here myself." She admitted more. He smiled.

She didn't know what she did to deserve that smile. It rocked her to the core. She felt safe. Something that she hadn't been in a long time. She smiled in return and Jason asked Ernie for a blueberry raspberry smoothie. "Coming up!" He said as he turned away. She smiled as he got her a seat on the friend's table. "So, you were in New York?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." "Lived there for a while, was born there. Don't think I will be ever able to go there again though..." She said softly. He reached out and squeezed her hand that was shaking a little. She smiled. He let go, and the others came through the door. "Tommy!" he called. "Jace!" Said the guy in the red tanktop. Sarra saw the small team of friends.

There were six, seven if you included Jason. He scooched round to her and she smiled as he did that to make room for his friends. She felt nervous, but she calmed down when she saw friendly eyes. She drank her smoothie, told some old stories that didn't hurt about New York, and smiled. Sarra felt Power from all of them, including Jason and Tommy but Tommy's power made her shiver for some reason unbeknownst to her. She smiled as she did, she closed her eyes.

"You alright?" Jason whispered and she nodded. "Yes." She said with a small smile. Her cellphone went off to a particular tune. It was Sarah McLachlan's _Do what you have to do_. She cursed. "Excuse me folks for a minute." He smiled sadly as she left. She smiled back apologetically.

She answered the call. She was there for several minutes and she went, "Yes, yes yes. Alright, I'll be home by five, dinner at six, or seven?" She asked. "Seven." Was the answer. She smiled. "Alright." She said and then said, "Alright, love yas. Laters." She said and cut off the phone call. She sighed and sat down again. She rolled her shoulders and Jason looked at her. "You alright?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Nothin' I can't handle." She said with a smile. "Listen as much as I'd like to stay; I've got to get going. I've got a project or two that need finishing by the end of the day, and if I don't get it done. Well, I won't eat." Jason grinned sadly. "Can I see you home?" He asked softly. She smiled. "Sure why not." She admitted and pulled on her grey leather jacket gathered her books, and smiled as Tommy handed her her backpack. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"Yes." "Same goes. See you guys in school, alright?" She asked. They nodded. She smiled and followed Jason out, and then she took the lead. "So where do you live?" He asked. She smiled.

"One of the townhouses on Fifth and Garns." She mentioned one of the better neighbourhoods. "Cool." "I just live up the road from there actually, Sixth and Nobel." He mentioned. She grinned. "Cool." She said and she sighed as she walked. He looked at her. "Its so quiet here. New York would be cars honking, cabbies yelling at each other or other people like the garbage trucks, trying to get around them. I miss that." She said and he smiled.

"The one thing that is nice is that you can get to school, with blaming it on the traffic that your late. I'd have to get up mega early to get to class." She said. He smiled. Then there was a flash of light. "Get down!" Jason ordered and she did so. "What the hell is going on!" She asked.

"Cogs!" He shouted. She swore defiantly. "Hells bells..." She muttered. She put her belongings to the side. "I've got Maga Krava, should help." She bellowed. He smiled. "Sounds good." He said and helped her up to her feet.

She fought and he whistled. Then he concentrated on his battle. He took down six, she took down six too. Even before they mentioned Gold Ranger, which he was greatful. "You okay?" He asked softly as she got to his side after collecting her things. She nodded. "God." She muttered. He smiled. "You were amazing." She gave him a watery smile. "Thanks." She said.

He brought her in for a hug. She smiled, and calmed down. "Thanks." She said and he smiled.

He touched her hand again. She smiled. She sighed and she leaned into him. "Sorry..." She said. He shook his head. "Its a scary thing dealing with bad things." She nodded. He touched her again and she smiled as she pulled away. He got her home in one piece. "Thanks Jason." She said. He smiled.

"No problem." He said. He licked his lips as she did, and she pecked hers on his cheek. He smiled. She broke away from him. "Laters." "Later." He said after she said Laters. She smiled. She went inside and did her homework, and went down and worked on the shop that was attached to the town house. She got her bits done, and she felt good. Tired, but good. She rested and no nightmares.

Then school went fine for a couple of weeks, and she got close to Jason, who smiled as she came into the room, wherever they were. She smiled and as she did, she got to his side. She felt his arm around her and she leaned in a little to his shoulder. She'd been completely worn out in the last few days and wasn't sure what she was going to do with herself.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Tired. That's all, dear." She muttered. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She fell asleep. He smiled. "She must've been exhausted." He said softly. Then the tone went and Jason cursed. Then Zordon said, _Please bring Sarra with you_. Was the command. Jason winced. He swung her in his arms after the team gathered their stuff and hers and teleported out of sight.

Sarra was still out, and Zordon smiled. "Zordon, why have we brought Sarra?" Jason asked. _This is to deal with her, please, wake her._ Was the reply. Jason sighed. He got her on the couch, and lying down, then kissed her awake. She woke up right away, her blue eyes a bit crusty as she took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes, and then put them on again and looked at Jason. "Jason...what are we?" "Doing here?" She asked as she grabbed hold of his arm. He brought her in for a hug, and held her and he looked at her and said, "Welcome to the home of the Power Rangers." He said with a small smile.

She cursed. "Damn it...then ya all are...?" She asked and Jason nodded slowly and she went to the wall and with her steeltoed boots she started to kick the wall. "Damn it damn it damn it! Not more heroes..." She muttered. Jason looked at her. She smiled. "Can't reveal." "Promises to keep secret keeper." She said and he smiled.

They revealed who they were and who Zordon was. _You are in danger, Sarra Torrens._ Sarra sighed. "From New York or your guys's enemies?" She asked.

_Our enemies._ _King Mondo wants you for his own Ranger._ She swore and kicked the wall again, leaving holes of dust and chalk again. "At least we have warning, and time..." She said. He nodded. She then felt something inside her as she bent to one knee. She screamed in pain. "Sarra!" Jason went to her. She moaned and laid her back on the floor, and panted. The cold concrete calmed her down enough to say..."Power." She said. "Power of True Silver will rise again!" She cried and as she did a ball of energy came from her chest, and she moaned as she did, she felt power rising from her chest. It was a crystal of a star. She reached out for it and it glowed as she took hold of it, and the other Rangers gasped as she turned into Silver Star Zeo Ranger.

She felt safe. Warm. Her eyes were closed. She felt arms at her sides. "Jase?" She asked.

"Here." he said as he held her and she smiled. "Thanks love." She murmured. He smiled and she smiled back. "Power...of Silver. True Silver...has risen...allies herself with thee, Rangers of Earth." She said. She collapsed and Jason held her. He looked up at Zordon. Jason's tears said it all.

"It be alright, Gold Zeo, I'll be fine with some rest." She admitted. He smiled. He smiled as she did, and she touched his forhead and nose to hers, her lips meeting his, tentatively. He kissed her and her heart sang. She pulled away, because she didn't want to embarress her new friends by tearing everything off of Jason and...well. She blushed. He blushed too, as he heard her thought. She smiled.

She smiled as she relaxed, and as she did, she heard Tommy do the leader speil as well as Zordon, and she adheared to the laws, and recieved a communicator. She smiled. "Coolness." She said and Jason smiled. It was a grey face, and a plain silver band around her wrist to which she buckled. "Cool." She said, with a smile. Tommy put his hand out. "Welcome to the team." He said.

Her hand went out and she grasped his. "Thank you, fearless leader." "It'll be a blast..." She taunted and Jason laughed.

They did a fist in a pile and shouted, "Power Rangers!" Sarra felt accepted finally. She smiled.

She then went to the Zeo Crystal and added hers to the mix. She felt united. Finally. He came to her and held her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled. "Jason..." She murmured and felt his strength.

He let her go, and she smiled as she held his strong hand in hers entwined and Kat looked at them for a bit and smiled. Tommy got his hand around Kat's and gave it a squeeze.

She smiled as she did, she lost track of time. "Shit!" Sarra muttered. "Sorry gang...gotta go. Got to finish some orders. Awe man!" She rolled her eyes up to the celing. Jason looked at her. "Need some help?" He asked.

She smiled. "Wouldn't mind." She said, and he chuckled as they teleported to her place. She worked steady through the evening, and by eight, the work was done and drying, ready to be put together the next day. She smiled. "There. My part of the work done." She said. He smiled. "Looks amazing love." He said and she nodded.

"One of my best pieces to date." She said with a smile, as she dusted her hands. He came to her and kissed her. She smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted his kiss and gave him one of her own. "Damn...honey...you are...distracting...in a good way love." She said softly. He chuckled deeply, and she pressed her forhead to his.

She smiled as she looked at the shop her friend had and smiled as she grabbed her set of keys. "Okay G boy, we gotta book." He laughed. "Okay, S girl, lets do. Your place?" He asked. She nodded.

"Mom's away for a couple of weeks, I can look after myself, you know." He nodded.

"I don't doubt it." He said.

She smiled as she did, he felt lighter, somehow. Her happiness. Meant so much to him. She smiled and they teleported back to her house after she memorized her bedroom layout in her mind. "That's a handy thing." She said as she mentioned her communicator. He smiled. He kissed her, as she smiled. Her bedroom was a huge master as it was just her and her mother and there were two seperate wings to the townhome, almost. She smiled as she sighed and closed her eyes. He smiled. He came to her and pulled her jacket off, and she smiled as she touched his skin.

They almost hummed. She smiled as she did, she felt his skin, soft, strong. She leaned into him and he kissed her. She smiled and she sank into his touch. "I...could love you so easily..." She whispered.

He looked at her. "Its okay." He said.

She shook her head. "No, its...bloody dangerous." She said.

"Especially meah..." She started to shake. He looked at her. "Silver..." She smiled at his cajoling.

"I am a time bomb..." She muttered. "Emotionally.. I am one. I am so volitile...I should just be locked up!" She cried. She looked at her hands that were quaking, as if seeing blood that wasn't there. "Hey..." he said and gathered her in his arms. She shook her head and pushed away. She kept going back in time in her mind.

"Easy...easy...Sarra. Please...come back to me." She smiled.

"I'm here, sort of." She said.

He laughed softly. "Sarra. Talk to me?" She shook her head.

"Can't." "Not allowed to. I have to get permission first and I don't think I'd be allowed. They still don't trust meah...And if they found meah..." She shook, her entire body shook. "Shhh..." He rubbed her shoulders.

"Shhhh..." She sobbed into his shoulder and she collapsed into his arms. "Stay?" She asked like a little girl.

"Of course.." He said softly into her right ear. She grinned and she got her bed organized and they went to sleep. She sank into his arms. "Just hold me, tonight...please?" She asked.

He held her, and she closed her deep sapphire eyes and sank into his body, as he held her, she felt safe again. She slept for the first time since New York and then she heard something as she woke up, and it was a clicking of a doorhandle. She swore and pulled out of her nightstand drawer a 9 mm handgun. Jason woke up with a start, as she clicked the safety off and he looked at her his hazel eyes questioning. "Company." She whispered as she put a finger to her lips. He nodded. He dropped to the floor like a cat making no sound and she smiled, as she did the same as she crept down the stairs, she leaned against the wall and he did the same behind her ready with his martial arts.

She looked at Jason who nodded as she signed 'left' in military terms and he asked her where'd she'd be. 'Right.' She signaled. She looked around the corner to the kitchen/living/dining space and she shouted, "FREEZE!" really loudly.

There was a stranger there, and she had never seen him before. "Who are you?" She cried and tried to smack him down. "SARRA!" "STOP!" Jason said. "That's Trey, Prince of Triforia, he's a good guy. Chill." She relaxed. "Crap. Sorry." She said. "How the Hell did you get into my house?" She asked as she clicked the safety on her gun again.

He smiled. "My apologies, Zordon teleported me in. He wanted me to talk to you." She rolled her eyes. "Damn." "I was still trying to Sleep damn it.." he bowed once.

"My apologies again, Silver Zeo." She smiled. She stowed her gun to the small of her back. "So how did you get a 9 mm gun?" He asked. She laughed. "Lets just say...I'm on the civilian protected list, and I needed to be guarded." He raised an eyebrow. "New York?" Was all he asked.

"New York." Was all she answered albiet a bit grimly. He squeezed her hand and she smiled. She smiled and looked at Trey. "So what did you have to tell us?" She asked wearily.

"That the Zeo of Silver and Gold crystal keepers were usually lovers, and took care of each other, I think that happened here. You can feel her can't you Jason?" He nodded.

"You can feel him too, Sarra am I right?" He asked.

She nodded, and blushed. "Mind body and spirit..."She whimpered. She was still so afraid of him getting hurt because of her. He rubbed her shoulder blades and she relaxed. "Sorry...just...afraid if somethin' happened to yas I'd never forgive meself." She said. He chucked her chin up to make her look at him. "Hey...I'd probably be the cause of that considering who I used to be and am now. No worries..." She smiled. "I will always worry at least a little." She mentioned quietly.

He kissed her and she melted into his touch again. It was so hard to let him go. So she didn't. Sarra looked at Trey her eyes filled with unrelenquished pain. He smiled. "Everything is going to be alright." Trey said softly in her ear. She shook her head. "No one can predict that." She murmured. She sighed. Jason kissed her forhead and lips and she calmed down. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

He smiled back. She sighed, and calmed down. She felt safe again, and this time she didn't mind. She curled in his arms and Trey nodded at Jason. "I shall take my leave." He said and made a motion to go, and she went up and hugged him. "No matter who you are, yer family, Trey. To me yer family." He looked shocked. Jason nodded. "She's right man." He smiled. "I thank you." He said and he bowed again and then Zordon teleported him.

She smiled and leaned into Jason's arms. He held her and kissed her carressed her worn out body. "More sleep?" He asked. She laughed. "Yes. Damn it..." She muttered and he laughed and dragged her back to bed so she could sleep. She slept and she felt better and she snuggled into his arms and he smiled chuckled, kissed the top of her head and fell asleep, as she fit right in his body, right in his arms her head on his chest, right over his heart.

She smiled as she did, she dreamed no bad dreams anymore."Jason...I will always...love you and need you." She murmured and he smiled. "Same goes sweetheart." He said and kissed her lips again and she moaned in his kiss. She smiled as she closed her eyes. She felt his arms around her and she sighed.

He concentrated on his heart for her and he expressed his love for her in his kisses. She gasped at one, and passion over took her. "Yes..." She moaned. He smiled. He calmed her down. She smiled. She sank into his arms. "You are one who waits..." She murmured and he nodded. She smiled and snuggled in him again and closed her eyes. He laid kisses against her back across her shoulders.

She felt his arms and she smiled. Then hours later she woke again. She felt better and got up, and looked at Jason and smiled. He was still passed out. She kissed him awake and he smiled. "School?" He moaned and she nodded. "Fear so lover." She said softly. "Got a shirt you can borrow..." She muttered and found one of her mum's 'man' looking black shirts. "Thanks love." He said softly. She smiled.

"Good sleep?" She asked. He nodded. "Always." he said. "Me too." She said. She smiled and kissed him. "Should get back home...see you in class." She nodded. He teleported and he was in his shower and dressed and got ready in record time he got back, and he looked at her as she got to school. He came up to her and smiled. She smiled back. "Love." She murmured and they shared a kiss off of school grounds, and then she grabbed her books around herself, and she held them to her chest.

"We meet with the others after school." "If that's okay?" Jason asked. Sarra nodded. "Sounds good." She murmured. They met up with the others and Tommy looked at her. "You okay Silver?" he muttered. She nodded. "Aye, Oliver." She admitted.

"Spent the rest of the night sleeping. Did homework before I got there, though." She murmured and Jason laughed.

"Good job, I'd've done the same." He said. She smiled as she did, she closed her eyes.

He kissed her and she smiled and kissed him back. He let her go and they got to class, and she handed in her done homework, and smiled as the teacher was impressed. She nodded once and then the work of that lesson began, and then Sarra felt something. Jason got to her side as she felt somthing dangerous. "God!" She muttered as she fell in Jason's arms. "Love, what is it?" He whispered. She looked pained. "Mondo..." She muttered softly. He cursed and looked at the others as they found an excuse to leave school grounds and teleport, and Sarra looked seedy, as Jason got to her side. "You okay to?" She nodded.

"So long as your near by." She said. She swallowed bile back, and looked at the Cogs and the current monster. It looked deadly, but stupid. A Can opener. That's what it was based on. She rolled her eyes. "This will be fun." She said and the others laughed. "Alright gang, Lets get to it!" Tommy said and they transformed.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" Kat said.

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" Tanya replied.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" Rocky cried.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" Adam yelled.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Tommy yelled.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason cried.

"Silver Zeo Power!" She whispered.

They teleported and surrounded the monster and Sarra smiled as she brought out her wicked sharp blades. The Can opener monster attacked and Sarra cried as it cut her suit. "Damn!" Jason bit back his swear, but he got to her side. "Love..." She grinned. "No worse than I've had in...New York..." She muttered.

He nodded and guarded her as the others took time and got the Canopus monster destroyed. Afterwards, Tommy came to her. "Hang on okay?" Jason said and swung her in his arms with Tommy's help. She moaned in pain. "Got you, won't let you go." He whispered. She smiled.

"Thank you, lover..." She whispered. Then passed out.

"Alpha, six to teleport, and Sarra will need some first aid." Tommy said.

"Right Tommy, Ai yai yai yai!" He said and teleported the six. Sarra was unconcious, but they got her seen to. She felt so much better. She closed her eyes after treatment and Jason got her teleported back home. She slept unconciously for two hours, woke up and felt him kiss her awake. She smiled. "I'm okay." "Ooooh." She muttered. He smiled. "Just what I would say when I was Red Ranger." He said and she smiled.

She rolled her neck, shoulders and winced at a few minutes of pain. "Hells." Jason smiled. He smiled, and she punched his shoulder and he winced. She smiled and kissed him. Sarra woke up fully, and she felt better, and sighed. "Damn." She muttered. She felt much better, and sighed as he looked at her. "What is it?" She heard him ask.

"Just...this pain.." "What you go through..." He smiled.

"We deal with this." "Its our lives." Sarra nodded. She kissed his lips and touched his face. She smiled as he touched her, "I almost lost you today..." She laughed.

"Not likely lover. I am stubborn." She mentioned. He chuckled a laugh. "Right." He admitted. She smiled. She closed her eyes and she felt his kiss. She felt safe again. Sarra closed her eyes. "Thinking?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Past?" He asked and she nodded and licked her lips biting the lower one, and trying not to quiver. He got her relaxed a bit. "Can you tell me?" He whispered. She shook her head.

"It might get you killed." She whimpered.

"The one that hurt me is still on trial I will have to go back and testify." She said and she quivered again. He held her.

"However you need me, I'll be there." he said. She smiled.

"Thank you love." She said.

She sighed and then her cellphone rang. She jumped nearly out of her skin. She sighed, and smiled apologetically. He smiled back and touched her shoulder and made her some space and got her something to eat made while she was on the phone.

"This is Sarra." She said as she listened, for a voice on the other end. "This is Agent Hillstacker of the FBI I am here to tell you that you are going to be going to New York next Wednesday, as you are needed for your testimony." Sarra nodded. "Alright, are you going to meet me?" She asked. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes for a minute. "Yes." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. Thank you. Um...I do have a variable. My current boyfriend wants to come and protect me as well. His name is Jason Lee Scott. He's a five time martial artist, black belt." "Is that alright?" She asked.

"Yes. And yes you may tell him." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir." She said.

She sighed again and shut off her phone. She went downstairs and smiled as she saw her love, as he made breakfast and she smiled. He was almost covered in pancake mix. She laughed and she went up and kissed him despite the dust of white powder covering his face. She smiled and he kissed her back. "Everything okay?" He asked. She nodded. "More than okay." She said with a grin and kissed him again. He laughed as she got white flour powder in her hair and she shook it out and he laughed.

"Ah who cares no one's gonna see me much today anyway, I'll have a shower in a bit." She muttered and dusted it to the floor. Sarra smiled as she hugged him. He got her sat down with a cup of coffee, as she sat down in her favorite chair and drank it. He handed her a cup of fruit, as she ate that she saw him smile. She ate and then she closed her eyes, and as she did, she started to tear.

"Lover, what's wrong?" She heard. "Its New York...I've got permission to tell you." "And you have permission to come." He smiled sadly.

"Okay." He said.

She smiled. She felt shaky. He came to her and held her as she felt his arms around her. She sighed. "Try to show me?" She heard.

"How?" She asked.

"You touching my heart...I can see what you've been through and similar to me." She nodded. She touched his heart and he hissed as he felt her pain from her pain of the trouble that put her in this mess.

"So you dated a mobster and you didn't even know?" She nodded.

"He was very quiet about his family, innocuously quiet." She said. He didn't want to involve his family with us it was creepy." She shook her head and shuddered. She sighed. "He had his own money, and that didn't scare me til one night I was by myself as he had gone to a conglomerate meeting, at his job, and he left me at his house, as I was staying there, and they...his enemies, found me, alone." "Broke into the house and..." She closed her eyes and her hands went to her face.

"Sarra..." She smiled, weakly. "They...raped me, gang rape." She choked out. He held her.

"Oh, darling." He said.

"I was sixteen. Never had with him, and they just raped me. I couldn't fight, couldn't move..." She muttered."Six." She murmured.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and held her again. "Lover...no wonder you were afraid when we..." She nodded and he held her and kissed her. She smiled and calmed down. She felt safe.

"I always feel safe with you." She muttered. She felt his hands at her hips, and she felt safe. "Love you..." She murmured. He smiled. "Love you." He said. She smiled as he kissed her. She smiled and she felt his arms around her. He kissed her. She seemed desperate, for him. "Sarra?" He asked. "Just need you..." She murmured. He kissed her. She felt safe. She smiled. He calmed her down.

She closed her eyes. She still was shaking, and he kissed her. "Shh..." He murmured in her ear and she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, fire, which calmed her down. Sarra smiled and as she did she felt his lips seeking hers, and she accepted it, she felt him safe, and she felt so much better.

"Think you can cope now?" She heard him whisper. She nodded.

"Aye." She mentioned softly.

She felt his kiss. She got him to take her slowly. She didn't mind. She wasn't afraid. She loved him, and he loved her. Hands were carressing and she sank into his touch. She licked her lips as she broke away and looked at him her eyes filled with emotions. He kissed her. She calmed down. He kissed her neck, he shivered as he felt her touch along his face. "I love you..." He moaned.

"I know...I love you too. Every fibre of my bein'." She said. Hands reached, groped. Her hands seemed so worn and soft, and his felt strong. "I..need you." She said. He complied. She felt his touch his kisses. She grinned, as he made love to her, and as she felt safe again, she kissed his arms, shoulders, and her hips matched his, so perfectly. She sank into his arms.

She sighed, exhausted from the last few days. They had been a wirlwind and she needed to catch up. He kissed her. "Your thinking too much." he murmured and she laughed into his shoulder. "Lover..." She muttered. He smiled.

He ran hands over her body, and she sank into deep subconcious in her mind. She relaxed and smiled as she opened her eyes and saw him. "Lover..?" She murmured as her phone went off. "Your cell." He said. She moaned. "Sonnofa..." She blended together and he blushed. She answered it. "Torrens." She said.

"Sarra Torrens, this is," "Bill Rhodes." She smiled.

"Brody Rhodes, how are you?" She asked. He smiled.

"So your coming to New York?" He asked. She nodded. "Yep, next Wednesday. I'll be bringin' a friend." She said. He smiled. "Good." he said.

"Do you two need escort?" She was asked. She smiled.

"Okay...sounds good Bill." She said. He smiled.

"Kay, let me know when your flight is and I'll pick you up." She smiled.

"Aren't you working for S.H.E.I.L.D. Now Secret Agent Man? Is that gonna cause a problem with Nick Fury? He hates my guts." She said. He laughed.

"Told Fury that you were my friend first and you saved his rich starred ass more times than I could count on one hand, Sarra." He replied.

She barked a laugh. "What about your other side partner? Is that gonna cause Tony Stark to have another heart attack?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nope had been given plenty of warning and he didn't mind." He said.

She smiled. "Peter Parker will want to talk to me, he's the only press. Only because he's been a long time friend and he'll know what to write and what not to, 'cause I will certainly tell him." Brody laughed. She closed her eyes. "Alright tell that red headed partner of yours that I won't be bringing grief if I could help it. And possible back up." He smiled.

"Alright, Lady." She blushed.

"It'll be good to see you, Rhodes." She said, softly.

"Likewise Lady." She blushed again.

She cut off the call after she told him, "Power protect us all." She muttered.

"Feverantly, Lady." She heard back.

Sarra felt safe, and arms around her body and she closed her eyes. She sighed. "Lets just say Heroes?" She amended before Jason started to say something. He nodded. "Iron Man, Spider Man." He admitted and she looked at him in shock.

"What? Think I couldn't put it together?" She shook her head 'no.'

She kissed him. "Thank you for not sayin' too much." He nodded.

"No worries, I am glad they were there to keep you safe Lady." She blushed.

"Jason..." She muttered.

Meanwhile, on the Moon, Mondo learned of her plans to go to New York. Sarra was going to testify, and Mondo was going to put a kink in her plans and kidnap her and the Gold Zeo Ranger if they could. Or at least make him suffer. She would pay for joining the other side.

Sarra packed for Wednesday, clothes grey and blue. She had other clothes for later and she didn't mind. Jason's mum and dad weren't living in Angel Grove so it didn't matter that he had to confirm their trip too much to too many people, just Tommy, Zordon, and Adam.

She closed her eyes and she smiled as she did, she felt her arms around her waist, and smiled as she smelt fire, and she whispered, _"Jason.."_ He smiled.

"Yes love, its me." He whispered after he kissed her. She turned around and she smiled. She sank into his arms and he held her. She told the school, that she'd be gone and back and she was given homework for those days as was Jason, so it didn't matter. She smiled as she got on the plane on Tuesday, and in his arms as they took off in first class.

Sarra slept in Jason's arms up until the time they went to New York and as soon as they started to descend, she woke up. "New York?" She muttered. "Soon lover...Soon." he said. She relaxed. She felt safe again and he got her to a hotel room not too far from the courthouse. They took a walk and a taxi, to the Stark Industries. She sighed. He rubbed her arms.

She sank into his arms then pulled away as they hit Tony's office floor. She steeled herself. She knocked on the door. "Come." He said. She went inside with Jason on her heels.

Sarra closed her eyes for a brief moment, and smiled as she opened them again. "Tony." He looked up. "Sarra!" he said and he came around and gave her a hug. He looked pretty good for someone almost beaten to a pulp, and walking on a cane.

"You look good three legs." He laughed.

"You look good too, Lady." He said. He noticed Jason.

"So who is this?" He asked his hand on his hip, after he leaned back onto his desk, taking stock of the young man.

"Tony Stark, Jason Lee Scott, my current boyfriend, he lives in Angel Grove, Tony." Tony's eyebrows went up. "Huh." He said.

"So how many people know about this?" Jason asked. She smiled. "Oh, six." "That's all." She said. He squeezed her hand and flashed the odd watch. She shook her head. "Nope." She said and he relaxed.

"Tony, Rhodes, and Julia all know, and Peter and his wife, Mary Jane." "And Nick Fury." He winced.

"Babe..." He muttered and she laughed. He put his head in her shoulder. She smiled. She patted his shoulders. "Do we tell them?" He asked. She smiled.

"I think it would be prudent to, but ya may have to ask Fearless Leader but I don't think he would mind too much." He laughed.

"I think I am high up on the command chain enough that I could tell what was going on and who to trust." She nodded. "Ye did start it lover." He smiled.

"I did." He admitted and she laughed. She smiled as she did, she closed her eyes. He touched her back. She sighed in relief. He touched her back and she sighed. "Lover you alright?" She smiled.

"Just weary, Jace." She muttered.

"It's alright, they have secrets we have secrets too, it'd be okay." He said and she smiled. "Thank you lover." She said with a small smile on her face.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, and Tony found them both chairs and called Brody, Julia, and she called Peter Parker and Mary Jane.

They waited, but not before they came. They all came at once in one elevator and Sarra smiled. "Sit please. This is a rather long tale, and kids my friend's okay. He is a Hero too." he smiled.

She let him tell his end of it. He went from the very beginning. They were shocked. "Really?" She smiled as she heard Bill say that. She laughed. "You've seen how much, Bill?" She asked. He sighed.

She stood for a brief moment, and smiled at Jason. "SilverZeoPower." She whispered, and transformed. "Holy SHIT!" Was the reaction from the others. She detransformed. They looked at Jason who shook his head. "I'm not transforming, as I use alien technology, and it doesn't suit well with my biological system." "Makes me ill if I transform too much." He admitted.

She smiled. "Our mentor, Zordon, is from the Planet Eltare, a hundred thousand light years away, he was forced to Earth, when he was fighting Rita Repulsa years ago, almost a thousand years ago, and now is subjected to being in a tube for the rest of his life as she put him in it." She said. She got a call on her communicator.

"_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_." Was the call. She smiled and she closed her eyes.

"This is Silver Zeo you have a go." She said.

"Silver Zeo this is Trey." She smiled.

"Trey, ye old goat, what are ye doin' back on Earth?" She asked.

He laughed. "Here to help you Sarra. We've had word that Mondo is after you." She cursed and went to Tony's wall and started to kick it with her Jimmy Choo steel toed short heeled boots. "Damn it damn it damn it!" She muttered and stared at Jason whose eyes were filled with intrepidation and pain. "Silver?" He asked.

"We'll be fine, lover, we got warnin' and time." She expressed and sighed again. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her and she shivered. He kissed her shoulder and her forhead and she calmed down. "Thank you lover." She said and he smiled.

She felt safe again and closed her eyes. "Mondo's scary." She said and she showed them what she meant. The monsters he created were stupid but deadly. Sarra closed her eyes again and shivered. Jason held her. "Easy babe." She heard. "If there is nothing more?" She asked.

Peter coughed. "Spider Man would like to offer his assistance, to you, for your trial, Silver Zeo." Sarra nodded.

"Thanks, Pete, tell 'em, I'd be glad for it." She said. He smiled as Mary Jane did too.

"We'll get it out of you yet sugar." She said. Sarra hugged her friend.

Sarra watched them go. She looked at Brody who chuckled. "Well, Secret Agent Man, you finally speechless?" She asked.

"I'd expect nothing less." He said.

He hugged her, his muscles calming her down, and his scent calming her too.

She felt safe, and she hugged him and let him go, as Jason came and squeezed her hand and she curled in his arms. She felt safe again. She smiled at her friends, and they nodded.

"I will help you too, if you need it." Tony said. She smiled.

"Appreciated." She said and he gave her a key to his penthouse suite in the Raddison. She smiled. "Thanks Tone." She said.

She felt safe, and Jason kissed her. "Come on hun, lets get you through this." She nodded.

He got her back, and she smiled as she felt safe.

He got her in the hotel, and she moaned. "I'm all full of knots, and Ah'm vibratin'." She muttered and he kissed her. "Shhsh..." He said.

Jason got their cases into the trolley and pushed it and her into the elevator and they got her upstairs and relaxed. She smiled and she felt his touch, after he got the bags on the floor. She smiled as she did, she felt his body. He was so close. He breathed, and she could feel him. "Jason..." She moaned. He pressed his lips against her neck and then her shoulder, and her lips.

She needed him. Oh, she needed him. He let her close her eyes and as she did, he took off her glasses and she opened her eyes, and she gasped. Her Power it seemed took over and powered her vision back to normal eyesight. He kissed her and she kissed him. "Lover..." She moaned. She felt safe, and she ran hands around his body, and he made love to her. She felt better, so much better.

She sank into his arms, afterwards. He felt her, safe and relaxed, and she felt his kisses. "Hero..." She muttered and he laughed. "Exactly so. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She smiled and touched his face.

"Likewise, lover..." She murmured and kissed him. "Yer my strength; tree in the storm." She said and she smiled, as she felt his muscles, his arms. "Love you..." She said. He smiled. "Love you too." he murmured, and he felt her kisses. She froze in mid kiss. She felt something.

"Jace..." She murmured and slipped on her robe. She then motioned him to wait there, and she pulled out her 9 mm. She looked over. She then cocked her gun and he smiled. He went to the door. She smiled as she leaned against the side, and he went for the handle and she cocked her gun again. She used her training. _Sensei would have my hide for usin' a gun, but some days, I have no choice, forgive me Sensei...I am sorry..._ She thought. Jason looked at her and she nodded twice. The woman waited the warrior pounced. "Freeze!" She said, after Jason opened the door. Then there were two people staring at her gun barrel and they started to swear. They put their hands up and backed up. "Sorry...wrong room." Sarra smiled and unlocked her gun. "Sorry." She said.

They left and she sighed as she heard the door click again. She felt safe again. She felt his arms, and he laid kisses across her back. She sagged in relief. "Food." She muttered and he laughed. "Okay, go have a shower, I'll order." "What do you want?" She contemplated the menu and pointed. "And its all on Tony's bill." she warned him and she got a pitcher of ice tea, and a steak meal. He smiled.

"A woman after my own heart." She smiled and kissed him and went for a shower. She felt clean again, and she felt safe, and got dressed again. She got herself organized, and she felt hungry, worried, stressed, frustrated that she needed this protection. But she needed it. She needed, oh she Needed him. He smiled and calmed her down and she sank into his arms. There was a knock on the door. "Room service." Was the call out and she smiled.

Jason went and brought in the cart. She smiled and noticed something else besides the ice tea and her meal. It was a small bottle of rum. "Jason..." She muttered. He smiled. "Its okay." He said and she sank into his arms. She smiled and ate and drank, and they made love, and she put her robe over her naked body, and they put the cart on the outside of the room door, and then they went to the balconey, and Sarra smiled as she felt his arms at her waist. She kissed him. "Jason..." She murmured. "Empire state building would be better for this but what the hell..." She looked at him.

"Jason?" She asked.

"Would you officially be my girlfriend?" He handed her a ring, and she smiled. "Yes." She kissed him. She sank into his arms. "I love you..." She said with a smile. "I love you too." he said. He kissed her as he slipped it on her hand and she sank into his arms. He smiled. "Was going to do that in Angel Grove, we just didn't have any time." she nodded. "I know." She said. She smiled. She kissed him. "Hero." She muttered and he laughed again.

"Dear?" He asked.

She was starting to tear. "Hope this won't..." He held her. "Sshh..." "I won't let him harm you." She shook in his arms. She frubbed the ring that was smoothed silver and a gem of red ruby, smoothed and soldered on and around in silver. She wore it on her right hand. "Beloved..." She murmured. He kissed her. "Meant for the left little one." she chuckled. She put it on, and it felt right. She kissed him and he her, and the power glowed between them. She sank into his arms after they went back inside.

She sank into his arms. "I need you. Just hold me tonight?" He nodded. He scooped her up bridal style in his arms and she squeeled a little. "Jason..." She muttered and he kissed her and got her to the king sized bed. She sank into his arms, and the 3000 count sheets and sank against his chest. "I will always need you..." she murmured and promptly fell asleep. She slept til the sun came around, and she muttered as she got up, and realized the time. It was Wednesday, and she needed to be at court at nine. It was six. Three hours.

"Jace..?" She asked as she woke up to find him not there and then listened and found him in the shower. She sighed and ordered them breakfast for half past seven. She got her clothes and then heard the water come off, and she smiled as he came out, and she smiled , as he then moved back in and motioned for her to join him. She got her knots out of her system, and she felt so much better.

She felt better, and she kissed him. "Food should be soon." He nodded at her words and then they got dressed, and Jason was low key for court he didn't want to bring eyes on him for court. She smiled. "Thank you lover..." She said and he smiled as she got dressed. She wore her grey and blue, and she wore a grey skirt, hosed legs, and short heels. She wore a blazer jacket, and her grey leather jacket over top as it was going to be cold. East coast was a lot colder than Angel Grove. They had eaten, she not much, she was too nervous, but she had something.

"When the press ask, say," He smiled. "I'm just a supporter of Ms Torrens." He said and she smiled. "Thank you lover." She kissed him and wiped her light lavender purple lipstick off his cheek. She grinned. She let him go, and she kissed his hand, and he squeezed it.

She sighed and called Peter. "Spider Man's on his way." He admitted.

Sarra smiled. "Thanks Pete." She said.

She smiled as she got a taxi to the law courts and she saw Mac Taylor from the CSI giving her a smile and she smiled back.

She sighed as she waited for her turn and looked at her ex head on as she did, she stared at him and said nothing to him but gave him the look of, _Your never going to win._ She felt safer and she spoke with a loud clear voice even though she shook on the cross-examination from the defense, but that's the way they went. "I was raped. By six men who wanted nothing but to hurt meah and him, through meah." She said. Jason's head was up and looked at her as she scanned the room and she relaxed a fraction. Just a fraction. She looked at the prosecutor who was a blonde woman and she talked and she answered the questions. She finished, and she was starting to vibrate. Just starting. She calmed down and looked at the Judge, who was a woman and smiled. The woman smiled back.

Her friendly features calmed her down. She smiled softly, and then was dismissed. Then; as she got down, off the stand, she looked over and heard slamming of doors. She cursed. There was a _rattaatataata_ of a semi automatic gun. Screams went, and Sarra shouted, "Everyone get down! Stay down until we figure this out!" She looked at Mac who nodded, then saw Jason and she shook her head and he stayed down.

He checked on a woman who was absolutely nervous. "Its alright ma'am. I trust the police to get us out of this." She heard and he gave her a smile. She smiled back and she nodded. She felt better and poised ready to run when given the signal. The men came in bursting and there was a man that was familiar to her. She sighed. He looked at her and grinned and grabbed her by her arm.

"Ah!" She cried as he carried her off. Jason got up and went to the CSI.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked. Mac shook his head.

"No. We just wait til their demands are mentioned and then answered." he swore at that information.

"And who ever knows what they will do to her during that time...babe.." He cursed. Mac nodded.

Sarra meanwhile was struggling against her captors as she did, she hit one of the steel and concrete posts in the law court foyer. She cursed as she blacked out and she sighed as she went unconcious.

They picked her up and lugged her like a piece of baggage and got her to the truck that was waiting outside for them.

All the while, Jason was in the court room flustered, and he fretted hoping she would stay safe. He then felt something and winced, and Mac looked at him. "You alright son?" He asked.

"Its her, I can feel her. She's injured." "Head wound. Bastards!" He winced again.

Mac held his grip onto the boy who was aching, for his beloved. "I've got to call someone. A friend of ours, excuse me." He went outside, and leaned against the post nearest to him and he saw her blood. He moved away about ten feet and then made the call. "Tommy, come in Tommy." He said over the watch communicator.

"This is Tommy, go Jason." He heard in reply.

"Tommy, its Sarra, she's been kidnapped!" He said.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"The courtroom someone broke in, about half a dozen guys, all in black in black and they used semi-automatic weapons and...and...took her! She's unconcious, but you could probably locate her by her communicator?" He asked.

"On it bro, no worries, hang tough." Was the reply.

There were several nerve wracking moments, and he paced back and forth and tried to get a location on her. She almost made a connection and it was ripped away.

Then there was a word. "This is Tommy. We got her, South side. Brooklyn." "What street?" Was the answer.

"Fourty nineth and Twenty sixth. Brownstone." He replied.

"Check that Thanks bro." He said and turned off his communicator, and turned to Mac who raised an eyebrow and he winced. "Detective, how long have you been there?" Jason asked skeptically.

"Long enough, to ask you questions later. Fourty nineth and Twenty sixth, brownstone?" he asked. Jason nodded. Mac called it in. "I need to be there, sir, just to help her..." Mac nodded. "Alright." He said.

Stella Bonisara and Sheldon Hawkes and their tech Adam, were all on his team. They flew down, and got there and heard a gunshot and Jason held onto the side of the SUV that Mac was driving and moaned like a wounded animal. Sheldon looked at him and held his shoulder. "Jason?" He asked. "She's been hit...damn...losing blood again...weak..." He said.

Sarra, meanwhile, was trying to keep awake and alive. "Huh...where..."

"Quiet wench." She heard and shook, quietly.

Sarra said nothing to anyone and tried to get her bearings. _Truck...no 70's style van...black...and on the outside...white?_ She thought towards Jason. Jason felt something, from her. "Seventy's style van black, on the inside, on the outside white, no windows, except for the front and the two that were blackened in the back." He reported after a wince and a moan of pain.

"Right. We'll put it on the OBOLO." Stella said and her curly haired head nodded as they got to work.

Sarra moaned and then her head imploded with pain from the cut on her head. Then she was taken inside the brownstone, and she was tied up and beaten. Gang raped again, and she was subjected to torture. She gave them nothing, not even satisfaction.

Then there was a great light like a portal and Mondo showed up and she cursed and struggled her bonds. _Jason! Mondo is HERE! Help me!_ She spoke in her mind. _On our way...babe...five minutes..._ She kept struggling.

_Not enough time! I love you!_ She screamed in her mind as she struggled to get up and headbutted King Mondo back into the portal so that he would not have hold of her. _NO!_ Jason screamed in his mind and "NO!" He screamed aloud. "FASTER!" He said and then he cursed and muttered two words as he used his communicator.

Sheldon blinked and he wasn't there. Mac asked what he said. Sheldon shook his head. "Screw it." "Or Fuck it, can't tell." He said, and he blushed.

He was focused on her. That's all he was focused on. She was in trouble. In pain, she needed him, she wasn't going to be another statistic. Not again. She called to him cried to him. She was found and she was a mess. He cursed and fought the guys who were holding him back and he made it through to her and the others were knocked out. She whimpered as he found her head. "Easy...easy lover...they are coming." He said and she collapsed in pain. _Love you...lover..._ She murmured in her mind. "Stay with me! Stay awake or I will tell bad Ranger jokes." She moaned.

"How many Rangers can change a lightbulb?" "One but he better be gigantic sized!" _Kill me now...I...hate bad jokes..._ She said in her mind even though her eyes were open. He gave her water from a water bottle and she drank thirstily. She then drained the bottle and coughed. "Lover...I..." She started to say. They came and helped collect evidence, and got her covered up SAE kit checked out at the hospital, and released. "Word is that your ex is going to jail for a long long time." Mac said.

"Good I hope they throw the sentancing book at him and its five thousand pages long..." She joked.

Mac looked at Jason. "So can you tell me?" He asked.

Sarra laughed. "I could. Mac you won't believe it, but, Aliens, Power Rangers, and Monsters. Angel Grove." Was all she said and Adam's jaw dropped. "I knew it!" He crowed. She knocked her forfinger to her nose. "Can't tell anyone Adam...or I will kick your butt." He nodded "Promise." He laughed and she was released to go home.

Home. Angel Grove...happiness...for a while...and love?

The End...for Now.


End file.
